


Nightmares of Draconic Proportions

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, I Spelled This Robin's Name As Robyn Because It Seemed Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina has an awful nightmare that threatens to wake the entire camp, and though Robin thinks it's probably just a regular nightmare, she soon learns it's something a little closer to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares of Draconic Proportions

_Robyn laughed as she saw Frederick in her dreams, eating jerky only to find out it was bacon and yelling at Chrom, who promptly walked in with no towel, "Ew, man, have some decency!" she yelled wondering why he was there._

_"But the Risen are attacking, they have wolves!" Chrom yelled, suddenly in his clothes._

_"Lucina!" Robyn yelled, worry gripping her heart, she turned to find Lucina, covering herself with her hands while her hair draped over her breasts, "Lucina...!"_

_"Come here, Robin, I need help with something." Robyn obeyed and felt Lucina's hand on her, making her shiver as her wetness spread along her pantaloons, "Hm, so damn wet."_

_Robyn felt Lucina drive Falchion through her breasts as Lucina caressed her naked body, "Lucina...why?"_

_"Isn't it obvious...bedding you was the only way to take you out."_

_"But I love you."_

_"And I love my father-oh." Robyn looked up and found Chrom behind Lucina, kissing her neck and shoulders, handing her his Falchion, which she promptly sheathed inside Robyn's vagina. She watched dazedly as the blade vanished and a dark form came out of her. Lucina smiled, "Good job, Robyn, look how healthy those wings are, and those little red eyes, so cute! Father, say hi to your a grandchild...and my baby...Robyn, shall we name it after your father, or mine?"_

Robyn darted up, her hand on her heart, "Damn, what was that?"

She pressed against her lap and grimaced, "Of course...dammit!"

Robyn pulled the sheets off and tossed them into the corner of her tent. She wondered if she should have them washed now or later, but decided to clean herself first, after cleaning of her hands and thighs. Midnight baths weren't very dangerous, considering they had a tent dedicated to it now, she loved the plains, lots of space for tents, and more room for everyone's tents, which usually meant Vaike was set far from camp so if anyone spontaneously went into a heat, there would be no voyeurism.

She set herself into the bath and started washing off, she made it quick and hopped out, as she dried off, thanked Naga she thought to toss her dirty laundry in, probably lots of dirty sheets would be washed tonight, either because of or in preparation for a lover's night in.

Robyn was on her way back to her room, she had already tossed her spare sheets onto her bed before hand, and looked forward to being alone in her towel, sprawled across the sheets, relishing in the partial nudity under a thin sheet.

 

As she darted back to her room she heard a scream coming from a tent on her right--the only tent on her right, _"Risen riding wolves...!"_ her breath caught as she knocked on the tent flap, then held her hand onto the place where the magic lock was, and let herself inside. Lucina's tent apparently had an autolock feature, which worked for her since it'd be weird to be caught in a bathrobe in Lucina's tent.

"Hey, Lucina, hey, wake up!" Robyn held Lucina, shaking her shoulder gently, sitting up next to the beautiful blue haired girl.

"H-huh, what...?" Lucina looked around, weeping as Robyn's arms encircled her.

"Lucina, it's alright, you were having a bad dream." Robyn rocked Lucina soothingly, "It's better now, though, you're awake."

"I don't wanna fall asleep again, please, don't make me fall back asleep!"

"Lucina..."

"I'd rather die from a lack of rest than...I don't...I...I killed you! Grima used you anyways, and then...he taunted me...about how it was a waste, and I-I stabbed myself with Falchion, ran it all the way through to my back, and I was still alive with a sword stuck in me, and you were dead and...and I heard you, asking why it had to end like this!" Lucina looked up at Robyn with her red eyes and tear stained cheeks sticking her hair to it, "I told you a great falsehood the other evening, you asked if I still wanted to be friends, and I said we'd always be friends, but I can't, I can't because I love you! And you probably hate me now, but that's fine, I just...I have to say it, this nightmare's killing me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm a freak!"

Robyn pulled Lucina to lay on her shoulder, "No, look at me," Robyn held a finger under Lucina's chin so their eyes met, "I told you the other week that I didn't love your father, but I didn't tell you...that I loved you, so when you pulled Falchion on me later, I was...lost...gods, now I just want to hold you forever!"

"Hm," Lucina sniffled and looped her hands about Robyn's side, holding tightly, "hold me...I want to feel your strength, holding me to you...squeeze me, Robyn, let me feel your life!"

"Lucina...it's alright, I'm here...is this tight enough?"

"Tighter! Crush the life out of me, dammit!" Lucina shook as her tears ran down her face, and Robyn squeezed Lucina's shoulders.

"I won't do that, but I will let you know I'm alive." Robyn pulled her fingers through Lucina's hair, and lay Lucina on her back, "You don't mind if I stay here? I was planning on hugging you endlessly, and you would find me holding you tomorrow, but if you want, I'll let myself out when you fall asleep...or before that."

"I want you here, I want you...I don't know what I want." Lucina sobbed into Robyn's shoulder until her head was faced up, and she was pulled against Robyn, Lucina broke their gaze, her eyes falling on Robyn's lips, "I...I think I would...um, would you like a pillow?"

"There's not a lot in her, I'd rather you keep it."

"No, but here, it's not good to hold your neck up, it'll be stiff!" Lucina pressed her pillow under Lucina's head and clung to her, "You already said you'd hold me, I don't need a pillow."

"Lucina..."

"Wh-hyk-what's wrong?" Lucina hiccuped.

"Well, what about your neck? My arm isn't holding you that well."

"I don't mind, really."

"You need to be concerned for yourself-"

"I just want to know I made you happy! I keep seeing the same damn dream and I heard about your dream and it scares me because...if it's the future...I want you to be happy _now_ , I couldn't care less for myself!"

"Lucina-"

"Anything you want, just say it!"

"Lucina, you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, I just want you to smile and laugh and be happy, just...drown out the nightmares and what ifs, and just live happily! That's all I want, I'll do anything for you...I mean, with limits...but...most anything."

"I appreciate it, but I'm not going to let you go without neck support."

"This is one of the things I'm willing to do, though-" Lucina gasped lightly as she found herself on her back and Robyn's hand in her hair, "U-um, Robyn?"

"Hm?"

"Oh, your moving my pillow over here?"

"You don't mind me moving you? I just thought since-"

"Oh, it's alright, I do like it. You're strength...moving me..."

"What did you think I was doing?"

"Um...I was wondering...if you were going to do...kiss me or something."

"I wasn't..." Robyn found Lucina's sad gaze looking beyond the bed, "would you like me to?"

"Oh, gods, yes." Lucina shook her head, shaking in Robyn's arms as the tactician leaned over her. Lucina sighed as Robyn's slightly poked out lips brushed against her own, and sighed longingly as Robyn backed away.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I...I...were you, er, somewhat...reluctant to--gods, Robyn, I need another kiss!" she cried, closing her eyes and bowing her head, "Dammit, I'm so childish, kisses aren't a commodity, I understand, but-"

"They feel good, and as long as it's me, I hope you get all the kisses you want." Robyn stroked her back and leaned down to visit Lucina's lips. Lucina swallowed as she awaited the hovering lips to descend with their sweet, warm embrace, "Also...you're not childish, not in anyway."

Lucina hummed as Robyn kissed her, leaning up and holding Lucina for improved reach. Robyn held her lips against Lucina's, lips parting Lucina's, catching her bottom lip in her own, making her gasp as her breathing increased. Robyn suddenly pulled back and pulled her robe on tighter as she knelt in silence. "R-Robyn?"

"I'm sorry...that kiss was inappropriate for...for now, for how you are."

"No, not true." Lucina pouted and held out her hand, "Please, I love you, I need to...see and feel you, I don't even want to sleep anymore, it's always a hellish world I fall into! I want you to kiss me, I want everything you'll give me, I need you, I _want_ you! I've been following you all the time just to see you healthy and strong, and I need you to love me...freely."

"Lucina...you're upset, though-"

"I know, I know, but don't worry, I _want_ you, Robyn, I'm head over heels for you, don't worry about me, I'm upset because I'm scared of losing you, but I won't...I'm just...a little haunted, I guess."

"You're sure it's okay to kiss you?'

"Yes! Just...I'll leave tonight in your hands, Robyn, just...enjoy everything...all of me."

Robyn sighed and leaned over Lucina's left shoulder, brushing her lips against Lucina's, her right hand on Lucina's neck and her left on the shoulder. As the kiss persisted Robyn's left hand rose to Lucina's face and she lightly brushed her tongue along the bluenette's lips, eliciting a small gasp and a moan. She shifted herself to lean more on Lucina, pressing her tongue against Lucina's lips. Lucina moaned so sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Robyn that the tactician felt the sudden need to do something else with her, so backed up and ran her hands through Lucina's hair. The princess held her hand on the back of Robyn's, but let them slide away when Robyn slid her hands down Lucina's shoulders, glided over her breasts, then her stomach, over her thighs, and finally to the hem of the nightgown that ended just halfway between her hips and knees.

Robyn looked up to find a deep blush on Lucina's cheeks as she grasped the soft fabric. Lucina smiled and tried to look elsewhere, her knuckle hanging over her lips, pressing against her teeth, "You're so beautiful, Lucina," she pulled the gown up as she climbed along the length of Lucina's body, eyes never leaving the deep blue, starlit sky she found in Lucina's, "um...if you're unsure or anything, about if...you know, with me..."

"But I love you, Robyn, why would I change my mind, no, how could I?"

"Well, I mean...not to be presumptuous, but...you know...I...I want to make your first time perfect."

"Ah..." Lucina's face burned a little redder at the remark and Lucina played with her hair, "well, it's yours, too, right? Regardless, it's _our_ first time...together."

"I...this is strange, I never thought I'd have to wonder if I'm a virgin or not, and then you come along...I guess if there was someone out there, they'd have heard of me by now...I should hope I am, though...a virgin, I mean." Robyn stuttered and looked away, "Does...er, reading...interesting novellas count?"

"No, but, uh...h-how interesting?"

"I'm sure I can find the copy somewhere around here."

"I'm sure you can remember some stuff...oh, h, before you pull the dress up, might want to undo my buttons up here." Lucina gestured to the buttons between her breasts and sighed as Robyn's hands brushed against her breasts in the process of unbuttoning her gown.

Robyn took a shaky breath as she pulled Lucina's clothes off, and found that Lucina's ruffled hair covered her breasts, "I suppose it's best I get caught up in you nipples a bit later...after I pull this down."

Lucina gasped as her moist vulva was exposed to the cool night air, "Hm, I hope your hands are warm." Lucina remarked, then looked away as Robyn gave her a lopsided smirk.

"Have you also been reading smut?"

"Admittedly, yes, but it was a long time ago and I really meant it, but fine, I hope you don't mind wet _and_ col--no, that sounds even worse!"

"Aw, you don't have to worry, I understand...how about something wet and warm for you?" Robyn swallowed and licked her lips, glancing eagerly between Lucina's legs.

"Um...you sure? I mean, I don't mind, but won't it be a little weird?"

"Ah, it seems like it would, but I thought the same about kissing, too."

"A-alright, then..."

"If you don't want me to...or if you'd prefer to not kiss right after, I understand, just because I'm ready for it doesn't mean anything."

"N-no, I just...never thought much about...well, anything besides...regular touching."

"I hear it's sweet...and I guess since you've shaved--possibly because of the beach we're en route to--I ought to tell you it's going to be super sensitive...just...let me know if you need a break." Robyn smirked as Lucina wriggled her own robe down, and let it fall behind her. Lucina smiled at her and shifted her legs, lifting her hips, _"For me....hm, Lucina."  
_

Lucina's breath caught between a yell and a moan as Robyn's tongue lapped firmly against her, she was glad Robyn had her hips, because she didn't, and as Robyn's tongue licked all around her slit, she realized she _couldn't_ have her own hips under control, all she could do was moan as she held fistfuls of Robyn's hair, "Uh, Robyn, yes..." she hissed, leaning backwards, trying to not pull Robyn away from her, instead she wove her fingers in deeper and pressed Robyn against her nether lips, "Oh, Robyn, yes."

Robyn lifted her mouth up and set her left palm against Lucina's clitoris, her fingers held firmly together as they moved against Lucina's labia, "Wanna taste-?" Robyn groaned happily as Lucina licked eagerly at her lips, Lucina's hips gently thrusting against her hand.

"Hm, Robyn, I want you inside of me...please." Lucina breathed, her forehead on Robyn's collarbone while her hands looped around Robyn's back.

Robyn nodded and firmly pressed her right hand against Lucina's back while her other fingers parted Lucina's warm, moist vulva, and let her middle finger slide inward, "Okay, Lucina...ready?"

"Uh-huh, o-oh...ah, keep going, a little more," Lucina looked up at Robyn's chin and licked the tactician's throat, "hm, Robyn, yes, how much further can you go?"

"A little more...okay, that's it."

"A-ah...Robyn..." Lucina shuddered and and moaned, moving her hips slowly.

"Here, let me..." Robyn pulled her finger mostly out, making Lucina cry out as the unexpected friction sent shivers through her, then her voice rattled a gasp as Robyn's finger worked it's way back in. Robyn did it again and Lucina started bouncing, then Robyn pushed her hand against Lucina's breast and rolled her stiff nipple with her palm as Lucina desperately pushed against her.

"Ya, ya, oh, yes, Robyn!"

"Lay down." Robyn murmured, pushing her other breast down. Lucina whined as she tried to remember _how_ to lay down, and settled for guiding her grasping hands to Robyn's shoulders and letting go. Lucina cried out wildly as her whole body jumped under Robyn, her arms on the brunette's back as though she was drowning while her stomach swiftly rose up and down. Robyn licked one nipple and squeezed the other, while her left hand wildly rubbed Lucina's stiffened clitoris, then went back down to finger her new favorite muscle, pressing up within her while her thumb pressed down.

"Oh, Robyn, ah...!" Lucina leaned up, shaking as she gripped Robyn's back, trying to focus as her vagina tightened around Robyn's finger, then Robyn started thrusting her finger while holding Lucina's clitoris between her thumb and forefinger, "A-ah-ha-ah...!"

Robyn felt Lucina clamp down on her finger, screaming her name as her nails slowly made it up to her shoulders, and Lucina fell back, wide eyes dazzled by the strange sensations, Robyn hummed as she felt Lucina's pouring liquids out into her hand. Robyn gently pressed her hand against Lucina, rubbing her wet hand against her, making Lucina cry out more frantically.

"Hm-R-Robyn...b-break, please." Lucina gasped, her legs frantically wrapped around Robyn's waist, still holding Robyn's shoulder. She relaxed as Robyn took her hand off her throbbing folds and smiled, "Robyn...I love you."'

 "I love you, too, Lucina." Robyn pecked Lucina on the lips and scooted back.

"Don't you want, uh, you know...let me...love you?"

"Of course, but I should clean my hands off."

"So should I, the cleaning tomes are right there."

"Ah," Robyn opened a tome with her dry hand and used the book's magic to clean her hands, then smelled it, "hmm, lavender scented."

"Yeah, we didn't have any where I come from, so...I went all out."

"That's alright, I rather like lavender."

"Hm...Robyn, turn around." Lucina slid out of bed and awkwardly made her way up to her.

"I'm fine."

"The red on my nails says otherwise."

Robyn backed up coyly and Lucina rolled her eyes, grabbed her by the waist, and lowered her onto the bed, then pulled her hips of the edge and turned her around, "Hey, I'm fine, really!"

"I guess it isn't horrible...I'm still going to heal this." Lucina cleaned her hands with the tome, then grabbed a staff, only to be stopped by Robyn's hand on her arm, "Robyn, don't be stubborn."

"It'll heal naturally, now come on, I already sapped a lot of your energy, who knows if you'll faint from healing me after what I just did to you?" Robyn wriggled the staff away and kissed Lucina's amused and convinced smile, "Now come on, your hands are required elsewhere."

"Where might that be?" Lucina smiled, following Robyn to bed.

"Why, anywhere you think looks good, Lucina." Lucina spread Robyn's legs and sighed, feeling her energy renewed as she breathed in the scent before dipping her lips against the smooth surface.

"You were thinking about the beach, too, then?" Lucina smiled.

"Ah, from what I hear, I'll be glad to have the...bikini area cleared." Robyn panted, "Apparently the smallclothes required for going there are quite revealing...it'll be hard to not look at you."

"Hm, I always wanted to go to the beach, when I was younger I wanted to go with someone special, and now I have her." Lucina licked betwixt the labia and found a hard bit of flesh that she recognized from where Robyn was a moment ago, Robyn even cried out like she did when her clitoris was touched.

"In me, please, Lucina?" Robyn begged, pulling Lucina's shoulders up so Lucina was over her.

"Just...tell me if you're in pain, I'll be really careful..." Lucina kissed Robyn's cheek and bent her finger inward. She held her head so she could see Robyn's face, but Robyn couldn't see her winces and grimaces as she entered Robyn, gently pushing deeper.

"Hm...ah..." Robyn lifted Lucina's chin and parted her lips. Lucina took her lips into a very tame embrace, watching Robyn's eyes flutter as she groaned, "Lucina, hm!"

Lucina smiled and picked up the pace, "Is this good?"

"Yeah, uh--more!" Robyn held her legs up to straddle Lucina, holding her back and head as Lucina licked her neck.

"You skin's so soft, Robyn," Lucina murmured admiringly, "how did I get so lucky?"

"Hm...who's getting all the insanely pleasurable sensations, again?" Robyn gasped, "I think that's me, so I'm the lucky one."

" _I'm_ the one giving you these feelings, though, right?"

"Uh, yeah, b-but--oh, Lucina," Robyn leaned up and held Lucina close, groaning and gasping she fell back, panting until she arched her back and screamed, "Lucina! Ah! Ah! Ah-Lucina!" Robyn closed her eyes as she trembled through her orgasm, then realized she was clawing Lucina's back, "Sorry, Lucy...I didn't realize-"

"Don't worry, Robyn, I loved giving you pleasure." Lucina kissed Robyn and got up, and used the tome again to clean them up, and laid with Robyn, grabbed the covers, and furrowed her brow, "You are staying the night, right?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, damn the consequences."

Lucina smiled and let Robyn cuddle her into her arms.

"I love you, Robyn."

"I love you, too, Lucina."

"Robyn...don't worry about waking me up if you have another bad dream."

"I just hope I don't wet the bed this time."

"We'll just bathe together, then."

"That too, but I'm out of clothes."

Lucina smiled, "You can borrow some of my clothes."

Robyn smiled and held Lucina closer, "Thank you."

"My tent is your tent." Lucina muttered, kissing Robyn's shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, request, whatever, I hope you liked this, I love these two!


End file.
